EndGame
by r2 X2 Writer
Summary: This is my first story. Hope you like it. Kind of a suspense.


**EnderMan, the very last Enderman in fact all the others were dead. No one had survived with no mercy, not one single act of mercy, this EnderMan has sworn revenge against the people in the world, his act on them, Steve. The married man but also his enemy in which he will kill. EnderMan walked towards the city which once was a village, as he made his way he had plotted a perfect plan against the people it is what he called Endgame.**

_one week later_

**Jack made his way toward the iron door and opened it to see a Police Officer standing there**

''**what is it''**

**the Police Officer answered ''It is about your friend, Steve he is dead''**

''**How can this be, I mean what happened?**

'' **We don't know yet, but he had a note on him it read **_Endgame_ **so far that is all we know'' **

''**Okay thanks''**

''**Good bye'' **

''**Bye''**

**When the police officer left he thought of the word Endgame what is it? only a week ago he was fishing with his friend and now his friend is dead. The rest of the day went by fast mostly leaving Jack mourning for his friend, when night came Jack went to bed sad for Steve, today was a bad day Jack thought to himself, as he fell asleep.**

**Jack awoke to the pounding on his front door he got up and went so see who it was, he opened the door to see a note on the ground he picked it up it was a dark yellowish shade of paper that was cracked at the sides it had a note that read **_This is a game i like to call Endgame within forty-eight hours if you do not give everything that you own to the lava pits, in the jungle your pet will die, thank you for your support._

**at the bottom was a picture of two purple eyes and under it read **_Always watching _**Jack took this all in he had to give up everything in forty eight hours, that's absurd he thought to himself angrily, whoever did this has to pay.**

**Jack did not let go of everything, not yet, instead he packed his gear instead of diamond armor he put on leather armor. Jack packed a dozen slices of bread and fish, pork, a spare sword and over four dozen arrows that were in enchanted, Jack was always a good archer. He knew this much he could snipe out another person from as far as the arrow shot which could lead up to over five hundred feet which was hard in this world, he thought of a plan he could destroy everything he owned or he could move it with the money he had. Jack strolled over to the phone picked it up and dialed the number, but there was only static but then a eerie shrill voice said ''**_Always watching'' _**again that always watching came up which could only mean one thing that the Enderdragon still lives, no that was absurd he saw the beast die, but what if one of his descendants still lived maybe a EnderMan but they were not around anymore, maybe the last of it kind it could of have been the thing that killed Steve.**

**Jack thought it over as he walked out the front door he wasn't a tracker, but he had a friend who was a tracker he lived not that far away, he had also isolated himself from the world. It took two hours to reach his friend's house he knocked and then Raphael his friend opened the door ''How's it goin''**

''**Not too bad'' he replied**

''**So, you need anything''**

''**As a matter of fact, I do, I need someone to track my dog''**

''**I could do it''**

''**Great''**

''**Is it true that you have defeated the Enderdragon I thought of it as only a myth but where did the Enderdragon come from then huh right''**

''**Yes, and yes I guess so anyway, but I think that one of the EnderMen still live''**

''**You don't say'' said Raphael ''When do we start? his good friend asked, Jack looked up and said''Tomorrow''**

**EnderMan stood at the obsidian structure, if he was going to make an army to destroy the overworld. it would be here. EnderMan took a breath and took a step in, in fact this was the last portal in the world into the Nether, as EnderMan walked in, he had to find the **_Witherboss_ **to make a deal that will afflict little Jack and his friend. Jack the name brought hate and bile to his throat, as he made his way to the fortress to find this boss to make this deal his dad had told him to do before he died. EnderMan's dad was the general of the Enderdragon their king, but that besides the point, he knocked at the big doors guarded by zombie's all the despised mob's came here after the great battle and now that puny world is growing, the portal isn't big enough for the Wither and his slaves to get through, this is why EnderMan is here. EnderMan walked into the grand room where mobs covered the walls vicious the looking Wither in the middle staring down at EnderMan, now this mob could crush the overworld, his dark energy EnderMan could feel, EnderMan wanted his dark power ''Puny creature, what do you want? his voice so dark so menacing EnderMan could see the mob's cowering at his voice. EnderMan thought this through and then spoke ''I have a deal'' then smiled, this will work.**

**Jack and Raphael were heading north, it was cold out enough to see your breath they just spoke small talk, until they decided to set up camp, after camp was set up they heard whispering Raphael looked up scared '' I...I didn't sign up for this stuff''**

''**Calm down it was probably nothing''**

''**Oh yeah then what is that whispering? Jack looked around the camp when he saw purple eyes, then vanished Jack grabbed his pack and ran towards it when he ran into a clearing in which he heard laughter ''Puny human, so unique yet so stupid''**

''**Who are you?**

''**I was Steve's 'best friend' ''**

**Jack still confused turned around when a dark figure kicked him on the ground laughter surrounding him the he heard Raphael voice calling to him ''Get him! cried the Enderman and then Jack saw it, a black skeleton shoot Raphael as soon as he came in to the clearing. Jack yelled in rage, as his last friend got shot down then, EnderMan brought out Rupert and laughed and then slit the poor dog's throat. Tears came to Jack's eyes who was this creature, Jack knew then he would kill this thing and make him pay for destroying his life. Jack jumped to his feet fast and swung his sword at the beast and struck him in his thigh's, the beast grunted and fell, Jack rolled over and pulled out his bow and arrows,then he shot the black skeleton in the eye and killed it. EnderMan lay on the ground, the slice was painful but it done almost no damage the small wither had done his deeds good, and the creepers hopefully destroyed the rodents house and if he died today there was still the deal that will be almost impossible to stop, EnderMan smiled at the thought. **

**Jack saw the pig smile before he swung his sword down on him, before he could strike he vanished, just then Jack got kicked in the back of the head and fell down Jack then teleported on to a mountain, so the beast can teleport, Jack jumped to the right and swung and sliced into the beast neck he went down in a thump, Jack smiled he killed it. Jack was turning when he talked ''You still don't know about the deal, or about the **_WitherBoss_ **and the… the portal… and the…'' Jack thought for a moment, what deal and what WitherBoss that sounds familiar he thought and portal?**

**Jack traveled home to find it in ashes and then he traveled to the big city to live out his days, this game was a sick game hopefully he won't have to experience the WitherBoss in the rest of his days.**


End file.
